


Sabriel and Destiel AU

by carry_on_the_wayward_destiel



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_the_wayward_destiel/pseuds/carry_on_the_wayward_destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A supernatural high school AU including sabriel and destiel<br/>Gabriel Novak and Dean Winchester are both 17 and their younger brothers, Sam Winchester and Castiel Novak are both 14 and are just 4 normal students at a high school. Mainly fluff and happiness! Enjoy ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First sight

**Author's Note:**

> A typical high school story with Sabriel and Destiel, mainly fluff.  
> I do not own supernatural or any of the characters mentioned.  
> Please comment :)

At 6:00am Sam's alarm clock broke the still silence of the night. Sam grunted, rolled over and shoved his hand out onto the alarm clock. Causing the rude awakener to shut up. Nevertheless after 5 minutes of trying to return to sleep Sam decided to get up and go for his morning run followed by a cold shower. Within an hour he'd completed his morning routine – including getting dressed in casual jeans and a checked shirt and styling his shaggy hair in a way only he could pull off. Then he proceeded to his brother's room knocking on the door and shouting for him to get up until he got a coherent response, (not just a groan which the first couple times of calling his name received).

Eating a healthy yoghurt, Sam sat down at the dining room table. His bag neatly packed beside him. Then Dean came stomping down the stairs, his feet dragging heavily with sleep.  
“Sammy what's for breakfast?”  
“Get it yourself!” Sam retorted, fed up of Dean expecting to have breakfast made for him. Dean was set back and gave Sam his very best wide-eyed puppy dog look.  
Sam grunted in response but in addition got out of his seat and started up the toaster. Dean mumbled a reply which sounded like a thankful comment and left to get ready for school. 

\- - -

Dean groaned when he saw his image in the mirror, after getting out of the shower. His hair was sticking up in all ways and stubble was growing out of his chin. He picked up his shaver and got to work on the-trying-to-grow beard. Once he was certain all the hairs were gone he gelled his hair so it stuck up a little in the front left and when he was happy with it, he walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. He grinned when he saw the buttered toast on the side.  
“Thanks Sammy,” He called through to Sam, waiting near the front door for Dean, as he took a massive bite of the toast. “Man you're the best!” Sam smiled in response.

They got into the 1967 Chevrolet Impala and made there way to school. “D'aw baby I love it when you run as smoothly as this.” Dean complimented his awesome car, listening to it's humming purr. When they arrived Sam was starting to get nervous. It was his first year of high school. Dean just turned of his loud music player (which had previously been blasting out 'Eye of the Tiger') and said to Sam, “Don't sweat it, you have Jo if all else fails.” He winked at Sam before they both slid out of the Impala.

\- - -

Sam went to find Jo as soon as he'd gotten out of the car. He watched Dean meet up with a dark haired boy with hazel eyes. He realised he was staring at the guy while Jo was trying to break his reverie.  
“Hey, sorry Jo what did you want?”  
Jo smiled at him, “At last!” She joked looking up at the lanky boy. “I was beginning to think you were possessed.”  
“Haha.” Sam replied unamused. “So Jo enough laughing at my expense... What did you say?”  
“I said 'What do you have first?' shorty.” She loved teasing Sam and his older brother Dean. They had been friends since childhood, as their dad goes away a lot and left the boys. Soon Ellen, a neighbour found out and kept an eye on them both. Sending her daughter Joanna Harvelle (Jo) round to their house to check if they were okay now and again. Except they ended up having a really good friendship so Jo now spent more time round their house than at her own.  
“English Literature, you?”  
“Economics.” Jo replied with a grunt, she needed it to be an accountant but she hated the subject. 

Then a boy in a tan trench coat wandered up to them.  
“Sorry but do either of you know where 'E3' is?” He said to the pair of them, Jo was gaping at him, he had exceptionally good looks. Jo was clearly too dumbstruck to answer so Sam replied to the boy.  
“Um, no sorry we are in Freshman year too, but I'm in the same class... Do you wanna go ask my brother with me?”  
Castiel studied the boy for a few seconds before replying simply, “Sure.” Sam said a fleeting goodbye to Jo, who then walked over to her friends, who Sam didn't know. Then he and Castiel made their way towards Dean.  
“I'm Sam, what's your name?” Sam thought it was right to introduce himself.  
“My name is Castiel Novak.” Castiel replied his voice matter-of-factly.  
“Novak... I've heard it before hmm... Oh! Oh are you related to Ga.. Gabr..” Sam struggled on the name.  
“Gabriel Novak is my older brother, yes. Do you know him?” Castiel asked inquisitively.  
Sam blushed – that definitely wasn't the boy he was staring at this morning – and gave a nervous cough, “He's my brother's best friend, Dean Winchester. Do you know him?”  
“I do believe I've heard Dean's name before but we've never been introduced.” They were coming up to Dean and Gabriel now as Sam muttered an 'oh right, cool'.

\- - -

Dean was talking to Gabriel when Sam came up behind him and coughed, causing him and Gabriel to turn around.  
“Hey Sam and-” Dean started but went silent when he saw he wasn't with Jo but instead with a neatly-shaven, crystal blue-eyed boy. He had a pure, innocent look about him.  
“Cassie.” Gabriel finished Dean's greeting and looked at Sam and Castiel.  
“Castiel.” Castiel corrected his brother's nickname for him quickly. His nickname being said in front of the Winchesters made him feel embarrassed and he felt himself blushing. Dean smirked at Castiel, the blunt way he had corrected his brother amused Dean. He glanced at Gabriel.  
“That showed you Gabe.” He chuckled.  
Gabriel grimaced.“Shut up Dean-o.”  
Sam cleared his throat, “Um, well, uh Dean. Me and Castiel here came to ask where E3 is?” Dean's eyes shot to glance Castiel up and down when his name was mentioned. He was kind of cute. Sporting a long beige trench coat and black casual pants. He seemed to have no knowledge of how to tie a tie as it was crooked and back to front. Dean and Gabriel were both openly bi but Dean had never had a proper relationship with a guy. Their eyes met for a brief second, green and blue bore into each other before Castiel looked away nervously the soft flush in his cheeks returning.  
“Oh yeah... Uh, It's over there.” He pointed to the North block. He was going to offer to take them over there but Gabriel looked fidgety and he had Mr Singer's class first in 5 minutes – one he actually didn't want to be late for (that man scared the shit out of him).  
“Okay thanks Dean, see you later.” Sam answered him eager to get off and not be late for class. Sam was a good kid, unlike his brother who'd bunk off nearly every day.  
Dean smiled at him, “See ya Sammy... Castiel.” He nodded.

Dean watched as his brother and Castiel took off. Dean gave Gabriel a questioning look.  
“Castiel? I didn't know your bother was in Sammy's year.”  
“Oh well, um yeah I guess so. Cassie hasn't been to school for a while... He hasn't been too – er – well.”  
Dean cleared his throat, wanting to change the direction of their conversation. Gabriel looked uncomfortable and maybe even sad, he'd never talked much about his family and they had never met up at his house. Anyway Dean decided it was a touchy subject and probably best avoided. “Well, um, don't worry man. Castiel looks like a strong guy, he'll be fine, he's got Sammy right? But come on let's go! Better not be late for algebra.” He feigned false worry and winked at Gabriel. His best friend rolled his eyes but followed Dean into the room.

\- - -

“So Castiel...” Sam spoke into the silence, while walking over to their English class.  
“Yes Sam.”  
“Our brother's are best friends! That's cool right?” Sam carried on.  
“Yes it is 'cool' I guess.” He gave Sam a small smile. Sam returned the smile as they walked into class sitting in chairs next to one another. A red haired girl came and sat next to Sam on his other side.  
“Hey, I'm Charlie!” She told Sam cheerily, smiling widely.  
“Er... hey, I'm Sam.” He introduced himself, blushing slightly. The girl was beautiful in her own way. Her pale complexion contrasting with her red hair gave her a different, quirky look.  
“So Sam, do you like it here? Have you made any good friends? How has your day bee-” She cut herself off, as she suddenly realised the fast pace and amount of words she had spoken. Sam was watching her curiously, this girl was very interesting, different from others... less 'fake' for want of a better word. “Sorry I'm just so nervous and excited and... yeah I talk a lot sorry!” Charlie finished.  
“That's okay, I mean it's kind of different isn't it, high school?” Sam replied, his mouth curved in a small friendly smile.  
The teacher called the class to attention then and so they fell silent until the class was over. When English had finally finished Castiel, Charlie and Sam walked out of class together, Sam introduced Castiel to Charlie who greeted him cheerfully and then went off to another class. Sam and Cas also split up to go to different lessons saying a quick 'see ya'.

\- - -

Dean walked out of Algebra with Gabriel walking next to him.  
“Man Lisa Braeman is in our class... We might have a chance this year!” Gabe joked casually.  
“Don't get too excited Gabe. I hear she's pretty smitten with that dick of a captain, y'know of the soccer team?”  
“Crowley.” Gabriel almost growled he hated that dick. Crowley was a bully and a failure, but no one would ever stand up to him, not with his gang. No one knew the real Crowley, he was manipulative and cunning and vile. 


	2. Chapter 2

(2 weeks later) 

“Hey, look why don't we go sit with them?” Gabe asked and Dean looked up to see him pointing at a group of kids under a tall tree. Dean muttered a 'sure' and after getting a greasy burger and fries from the school cafeteria, followed Gabriel to the group which consisted of: Sam, Cas, Jo and a pretty red-haired girl he had come to know as Charlie. He and Gabe sat down with the group, joining their 'circle'.   
“Dean?” Sam questioned. “Don't you have your own friends to hang out with?”  
“Sure, I have Gabe,” He answered unashamed, “And Jo too.” He added kissing her on the cheek, making her blush slightly.  
The group got back to their small talk and Gabe casually slung his arm over Sam, hoping it would make him blush and he was correct in his hoping. Sam manoeuvred himself from Gabriel's arm after blushing, which Gabe counted as a win.

At the end of the day Dean and Gabriel were in high spirits after Gabriel had pulled his latest trick on their PE teacher and so they were laughing as they made their way to their cars. Gabriel stopped at Dean's car and waited with him for Sam and Castiel (who seemed to go everywhere together).   
“Hey man... Um, there's something I wanted to ask you...”  
“Go ahead.” Dean replied.  
“Um, well is...is Sam...” Gabe started, he didn't want his best friend to hate him just for this, “Is Sam bi..., by any chance?” He swallowed hard afraid of Dean's reaction. However Dean just laughed hard at the petrified look on his best friend's face.  
“Dude, I knew it! The way you guys look at each other... Yeah well I think Sam only likes guys but close enough right?” He winked at Gabe. “I'll try and find out if y'know... But all the big brother rules apply, if you hurt him, I'll kill ya, you got it?” Gabe nodded in reply, dumbstruck Dean would even let him think of his younger brother that way. “And also Gabe man, keep in mind he's only 14, he's young and awkward...” While they were confessing, 'what the hell', Dean thought to himself, he might as well confess now. “Oh and what about... what about Cas? He asked nervous now.  
“Yeah he likes guys, but the same rules go for you too right Dean-o?”  
“Sure I wouldn't have it any other way.”  
They both burst into laughter as their brothers walked up to them. Castiel was smiling instead of frowning at Gabriel so he thought that Cas might have forgiven him finally. Sam said bye to Castiel and then to Gabriel – who gave him a big grin and a pat on the shoulder, which caused Sam to become embarrassed – and then got into the car. Dean saw Michael, Lucifer and Anna waiting at their car for their two youngest siblings.  
“So I better get going, er... see you Gabe man, bye Cas.”  
He heard a muffled “Goodbye Dean” and “See ya Dean-o” as he shut the car door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little short, but I didn't have time to write too much...  
> Hope you liked it!


	3. Boyfriends

(1 week later)

 

Sam turned off AC/DC which had previously been filling the car and Dean looked at him, annoyed. His day at school had been tiring they'd had to run laps in PE and all he wanted to do was sit back and listen to some good tunes.

“What is it Sammy?”

“Dean, you know Gabriel...”

“Yeah,” Dean replied, his annoyance growing, “What about him?”

Sam gulped, he didn't know how to say this. Dean would get angry. He was only 14 and Gabriel was 17. “Well... um... er,” he struggled.

“Sam, get it out already.”

“Okay here goes-” Sam started taking a deep breath. “Don't be angry, but I think I kinda like Gabriel.” The words came out in a rush and he was unsure if they were even comprehensive. However Dean just sat there looking straight at the road for a few minutes, periodically clenching and unclenching his hold on the steering wheel.

When Dean parked the impala in the drive to their house he finally looked at Sam. “Dude, I'm not angry okay...” Sam nodded, trying to figure out his brother's expression. “I knew, well, um I guessed you... well y'know.”

“Thanks for being okay with it Dean.” After a minute of silence he added, “Does he well... does he like me?”

“Don't ask me man, find that out for yourself!” It was apparent to Sam that Dean obviously knew, but wanted him to go through the most embarrassing experience of his life. He gave him his best bitch face and grunted.

Dean chuckled and mussed his hair, “I am disappointed though, I thought you'd at least have the sense to go after Charlie, she's much better-looking than Gabe-” He stopped there for he had earnt himself a punch on the arm from Sam. “Ow,” He muttered as they both got out of the car and walked into the house, Sam practically skipping.

 

\- - -

 

The next day Sam was anxiously waiting by the impala with Dean for the two Novak brothers. When Dean saw only Gabriel heading towards them his brows furrowed.

“Hey Gabe, where's Cas?”

Gabe smiled at him in greeting, “Cassie's off sick,” he then added to Sam, “Sorry kiddo your boyfriend's not here today.”

Sam hadn't really noticed his best friend's absence as he'd been too nervous about seeing Gabriel and when he had his stomach clenched uneasily and he had a fluttering in his chest. “Oh, I hope he gets better...”

“Me too! But hey Sasquatch, you and Charlie can hang around with us today!” Gabriel exclaimed.

“Sure, but Charlie's not in either, she caught the flu. Anyway see ya Dean, I've gotta go to first period. Bye Gabe, see you at lunch!”

“Bye Sammy.” They both called after him.

 

Dean and Gabriel were making their way to lunch when Dean said,

“Gabe, um I've er... got some stuff to do in the library, keep Sam company huh?” He winked at Gabriel before adding, “And, do you have Cas' number by any chance?”

Gabe looked apprehensive, Dean never went to library and then he winked at him. Was he giving himself and Sam time alone? No, he wouldn't do that.

“I will, don't you worry Dean-o. And yeah, just add it to your phone.” He replied throwing his phone to Dean who caught it with ease. “Just give it back to me at the end of the day.” He added indicating to the phone with his head.

“Sure, thanks man.” Dean thanked him before walking off in the opposite direction. He heard a shout from behind him, which sounded a lot like 'hey, and no sexting my brother!'. He shook his head, and sighed. Dude, seriously?

 

\- - -

 

Gabe made his way out of the hall (where he had just got his lunch from his locker – mainly sweets and chocolate of all kinds) and went to the tall tree Sam was sitting under writing something.

“Hey Sammy.” He greeted him with a smile and sat down cross legged next to him, peering over his shoulder at his work.

Sam looked around at him and turned round so they were facing each other, rather than next to one another. “Hi Gabe, what happened to Dean?”

The older boy rolled his eyes, “He had to do some 'stuff'...” He said sceptically. “Anyway what's that you're doing?”

“Oh right, and not much, it's um... nothing.” He sighed closing the notepad. Gabriel clumsily stole it from him, flicking to the page and starting to read it. His eyes went wide with disbelief. Sam felt his face redden.

“This... this is about m-me?” Gabe asked unsure, but how many other 'Gabes' are there?

Sam was looking at the ground embarrassed and scared of Gabriel's reaction. He could feel the heaviness of Gabriel's gaze trying to coax him to look up. However he couldn't and just settled on looking at a solitary blade of grass. He'd never noticed how beautiful and calming a piece of grass could be until now. Then he was suddenly pulled from his daze as a big hand with long fingers was pulling his chin up. His eyes met those of the older boy. They were dazzling, a hazel he had never seen before, so much depth and warmth and then that slight edge of mischief. He felt his stomach flip and somehow got a grip on reality. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks and wanted to look away again but the strong grip the other boy had on his chin prevented him from doing so.

“Gabe, I... I don't know what to say... I- I'm sorry,” He was close to tears he didn't want Gabriel to find out this way but he was more fearful now of rejection.

“Shh... Sam.” Sam met Gabriel's eyes again. “Don't say you're sorry... It's okay Sammy. You said 'you don't know what to say', well then so don't.” Gabriel leaned closer to Sam, assessing his expression and kissed him softly. It was chaste but sweet and Sam loved it.

Gabriel leaned back, seeing Sam's face he chuckled quietly. He looked so happy but his eyes also had a hint of something else in them. Was it lust or was that just what Gabriel wanted to see? He watched as Sam licked his lips nervously and then he leaned back in whispering in his ear.

“I think you're beautiful too, you know Sammy.” He said referencing back to the poem Sam had written about him. Then he leaned back again and started chewing on a strawberry lace. “And also, yeah your hair is a mop, but I love it!” He grinned running his hand through it, which messed it up, causing Sam to shake his head to set his long brown hair back in place.

 

\- - -

 

Dean made his way to the football pitch, no way in hell was he going to some library. He sat on one of the many seats surrounding the pitch. He found Castiel's number in Gabriel's list of contacts and typed it into his phone. He pondered for a while thinking about just taking the easy option out and not going through with his plan but decided against it and started typing out a message.

**Me:** _Hey Cas :)_

**Cas:** _Who is this?_

Sighing to himself, he typed out a reply.

**Me:** _Dean ;)_

Dean sat awaiting a reply from his friend, he figured that Cas might not reply, for they hadn't talked that much and it's a little weird to text your best friend's brother. A vibration on his leg caused his worrying to cease.

**Cas:** _Oh. Hello Dean._

That was a good reply, right? Dean thought to himself, well at least he was willing to talk to him.

**Me:** _Gabe said you were ill..._

**Cas:** _My brother has told you the truth, however I am recovering._

He replied almost instantly that time, Dean chuckled softly to himself at Castiel's formal choice of language.

**Me:** _That's good_

A minute later Dean realised that there wouldn't really be any point in Castiel answering that, so he decided to send another text.

**Me:** _What you doing?_

**Cas:** _Yes it's good and I am in bed, what about yourself Dean?_

Dean knew Castiel was just ill and probably resting in bed but he couldn't stop imagining Cas in bed, he must look so cute...hot even... He shook the thoughts from his head, and typed out a quick reply.

**Me:** _Cool and not much just texting you I guess_

**Cas:** _Okay Dean_

That was the only reply. He sighed. Damnit Cas... Well lunch was nearly over so he thought 'why not?' and before the more wary part of his brain got time to process what he was texting his finger had already tapped send.

**Me:** _Ok, so Cas..._

**Cas:** _Yes Dean,_

Dean fidgeted, he was scared okay? Dean Winchester was scared.

**Me:** _I um I like you Cas :)_

**Cas:** _I like you too, you're a good friend._

**Me:** _No Cas, I mean I really like you ;) I want to date you, will you go out with me Cas?_

Why did Cas not get it the first time? Dean cringed inside, the text he'd sent was so chic-flick.

**Cas:** _I would very much like that Dean. Can you come round tomorrow as it is Saturday? I want to talk to you but I should probably get some rest today._

**Me:** _Sure thing Cas, sleep well. I'll be there tomorrow with Sam :)_

 

Trying to make the huge grin on his face more subtle, Dean got up and headed to fifth period. The rest of the day went past in a blur. All he could think were thoughts about him and Cas. Part of him wondered how Gabriel and Sam had got on, he hoped it had gone well. He hoped Gabriel would give him his approval now it was official and he thought if Sam and he were together then that would help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there was some cute Sabriel fluff, and there's more Destiel in the next chapter :)


	4. Castiel opens up

(1 day later – Saturday)

 

It was 10am Saturday morning and Dean was in bed as per usual, that was until a very excited Sam came and pushed him onto the ground. Dean groaned and shot up onto his feet and stood in defensive stance. Realising it had been his brother who had just pushed him off his bed, (not a demon that had pushed him down into hell like he had dreamt) he got out of his position and rubbed his back. It ached after the unnecessary crashing against the cold, hard floor.

“Bitch.” He mumbled incoherently at his brother as he went to the bathroom to freshen up.

“Jerk.” Sam retorted from somewhere behind him.

 

The journey to the Novak household was a nerving one. For Dean, it would be the first time he would see the gorgeous Castiel and be able to call him his. For Sam, he was just anxious about meeting the older siblings: Anna, Lucifer and Michael. Silence filled the impala, Dean had not even turned on the stereo. Eventually arriving at the house, Dean parked his baby, then he and Sam headed towards the front door. Dean practically dragging Sam, who was getting more nervous every second.

 

Dean knocked twice and they both waited for a response. An older girl with long red hair answered the door, she had something about her that reminded them both of Charlie. They knew from what Gabe and Cas had told them that this must have been Anna. She greeted them both, confirming her name and they replied of the like. She welcomed them into the house (which was massive compared to their two bedroom apartment). The walls were white and everything was spotless, literally perfect like some OCD cleaning freak had just been here, Dean thought to himself. Just then, Gabriel came bounding into the living room and Anna dismissed herself politely, going out the front door with a quick, 'I'll be back before late, Gabriel' and a smile at the Winchester brothers.

 

“Hey Dean!” Gabriel greeted his best friend and fist bumped him.

“Hey, it's good to see you man! Where's Cas?”

“Upstairs, second on the left,” Dean was already turning to go when the other boy continued, “I got his phone off him after school yesterday... I never knew you were such a romantic Dean-o...” Gabriel trailed off and Dean, cheeks flushed from embarrassment, decided not to reply and just carry on up to his lover's room.

When Dean had disappeared upstairs, Gabe grabbed Sam's waist and pulled him into a tight hug, causing Sam to struggle awkwardly encased in his strong arms.

“Gabe...” Sam protested. Gabriel dropped his arms and let Sam take a step back.

“Sorry, just happy to see ya s'all kiddo!”

“Me too, but I'd prefer this.” Sam reached up to hold Gabriel's face in his hands and kiss him tenderly for a few seconds. “That's how you should say hi, Gabe.”

“I'll keep that in mind, Sammy.” They stood staring, absorbed in each other's gazes for a long time until Gabriel decided to end the silence and mess up Sam's hair, “Will you ever grow?” Then he barked out a laugh at Sam's famous bitch face and kissed him swiftly on the cheek, before going to sit down on the sofa with a ready-prepared bowl of popcorn and patted the seat next to him, indicating Sam to sit there. Sam walked over but preferring Gabe's lap to the sofa, nestled into the older boy's chest. There they spent the rest of the evening, until dinner, laughing, hugging and occasionally kissing, whilst watching children's TV.

 

\- - -

 

Dean made his way up the first flight of stairs, aware that he did not want to witness his brother and best friend kissing – even the thought made him internally cringe. When at the top he tried to remember what Gabe had said... Second on the right? Second on the left? He decided to try the right but figured it was wrong since when he pushed the door open a little he saw a much older boy then Cas sitting at a desk. He was tall and had dark hair, an angular jaw and was staring at Dean. Dean coughed nervously and apologised for intruding, saying he must have got the wrong door. Inwardly cursing himself for not trying the left instead. The boy introduced himself as Michael, the eldest brother, and that Dean needn't worry, saying Castiel's room was directly opposite and that it could be easily confused. Dean thanked the older boy quickly, and closing the door behind him walked to the room opposite, pausing outside the door.

 

The room was spacious, okay Dean thought it was bloody enormous. There was a double bed, music everywhere, books (it was like a fucking library), two wardrobes, a flat screen TV (which was also enormous) and lots of other stuff. The his eyes eventually rested on Castiel. The blue-eyed angel sitting on the bed.

“Hello, Dean.” He said casually. His voice was charming, Dean stood for a minute taking it all in before replying.

“Hey, Cas... So, um..” Dean started awkwardly, he was no good with words. “Just c'mere you.” He finished eventually holding his arms out wide in invitation to the beautiful younger boy in front of him. Castiel, a little stunned, stood and a little awkwardly wrapped his arms around Dean's middle. Dean tightened the hug and then too soon let the Cas go. He took a step away and let out a shaky laugh. Castiel lips pouted and Dean thought he looked adorable. Adorable, where the fuck did that just come from? Dean cursed himself, but he couldn't control his mouth.

“You know, you're adorable when you pout.” Shit. Fuck. Damn. He thought Cas was to hate him for sure now.

“Shut up, you ass.” Cas replied jokingly and shoved Dean's arm. Dean let out a sigh of relief and chuckled.

“Hey! I'm not an ass, I'm awesome!” He answered and then added, “And you're adorable.” He winked and made the younger boy blush, embarrassed. Dean put his hand on Cas' cheek and Cas placed his hand on Dean's. For a moment they stayed like that, until Cas stood on tip-toes and planted a shy kiss on Dean's cheek. Dean then turned his face into Castiel's lips. Castiel surprised, took a step back, his face half-turned away, uncomfortable. Dean opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Castiel,

“Dean... I-I... I think,” Tears started clouding his vision, his voice was thick, “I think maybe you should... leave, I'm sorry I thought I could. B-but I can't.” He was visibly shaking and tears were rolling down his face. Dean stood motionless, they had been so happy, but he had to go and ruin it didn't he.

“Look, Cas. I'm really sorry and I like you man. I really like you. We can take it slow.” He was pleading. He took a step towards the boy, who was now sobbing. Castiel looked up, his face tear-stricken and his blue eyes wide and filled with tears. Dean wanted to cry too. A beautiful, young, innocent boy doesn't deserve to be like this.

“D-Dean,”

“Shhh.” Dean wrapped his arms around the younger boy and brought him over to the bed to sit down. They sat there with Castiel held against Dean's chest for a while.

“Dean.” Castiel leaned back a little and looked into Dean's eyes.

“Yes cas,”

“I'm really sorry, I like you too, it's just...”

“You don't have to tell me, it's okay I understand.” Dean wanted to know, but Cas had just cried and Dean didn't want to set him off again.

“No Dean, it isn't okay... It's just my previous boyfriend-” He sniffed, his breathing becoming irregular, he took a moment to restore his breathing pattern back to normal and continued, “He...” He took a deep breath, “He started to k-kiss me, he told me he loved me.” Tears started running down his face again.

“Shh, Cas, it's okay. Everything's fine, I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you, I promise. Shh.”

“It was alright for a while, until one day something changed. Whenever I did something, it was wrong. He would hit me and shout at me. He gained my trust and used it against me. He stole my heart and abused it Dean. I thought I'd never love anyone again. That is until I laid eyes on you. My older siblings said there must be something about you Winchesters.” He smiled a little through his tears. Dean smiled back comfortingly. “Dean this boyfriend, was C-Crowley” Castiel looked down in shame and curled up into a ball started crying and shaking again.

“Crowley.. As in Crowley, Crowley?” He spat out Crowley's name as he held the crying 14 year old boy in his arms. Castiel nodded in response and Dean tightened his arms in a more protective manner.

“Castiel...” The smaller boy ceased his trembling but continued to look down. “Cas, baby, look at me.” Castiel tilted his head up slightly to look into the deep green eyes boring into his own. “I won't let him hurt you. I promise you that I won't Cas. You're my angel now, my baby and I won't let that dick touch you again.” His voice was stern and sure and so overly protective. Where the fuck was this protective crap coming from, he had no clue. “I always knew Crowley was a dick, but now... I'm gonna rip his lungs out!” He growled. Castiel struggled in Dean's encircling arms. He reached his hand and wrapped his slim fingers around Dean's wrist pulling on his hand so that he could plant a sweet kiss on his palm.

“Dean,” He waited until the bigger boy looked at him again. “Please don't.”

“But Cas... He hurt you, surely-” He was prevented from finishing that sentence as he felt something warm brush against his lips. Only for a second, but it was there. Castiel trusted him enough and Dean was exultant. A touch of lips meant he was good enough, trustworthy enough even, for this beautiful, fragile boy in front of him. Cas then turned his head away shyly.

“Dean, my brother's have tried that response before... But that just resulted in Lucifer getting a night in a cell and my continuous bullying by 'Crowley's gang'.”

“I'm sorry.” He kissed Castiel's hair softly. “I'll make sure my way's plenty more efficient...”

“No Dean.” He turned back to face Dean.

“Okay, whatever you want.”

“Thank you Dean.” Castiel's tone concluded that conversation promptly.

“How come Gabe never really mentioned any of this?” He was curious, surely if Sam was going through something this terrible he'd want to tell Gabe about it.

“He did want to tell someone,” Cas started, “But I made him swear he wouldn't. My brothers thought it best too. After I met you, it would've been even worse. I worried that it would make me seem, um, sort of, er, weak.”

“Cas, you're one of the strongest, most amazing people I've ever met.” Dean assured him.

“Thanks Dean, you too.”

Dean chuckled at that. “Thank you my angel. So... er... Cas-”

“Yes, Dean,”

“Well I was wondering, did that count as our first kiss?”

“Do you want it too?” It wasn't a straight answer and so Dean thought 'what the hell?' and played him at his own game.

“Do you want it to have been?”

“No.” Was the simple response. Well he didn't expect that answer.

“No?”

“Yep.” Now Dean was confused.

“Cas I don't understand.” He said truthfully. “You didn't want that to be- No it's fine.” He sighed.

“Dean, you're such an ass-butt.” After a long pause he sighed, “Kiss me Dean.” They stared into one another's eyes for a few seconds before Dean leaned in and kissed along Cas' jaw until he reached the corner of his mouth. They were both breathing heavily, there was uncertainty but it didn't seem bad.

“Cas, are you sure?” Dean breathed against Cas' skin, making the younger boy shiver involuntarily.

“Yes.” And with that Dean sealed their lips together. It was shy and cute and it was more than enough for the both of them.

 

\- - -

 

That night all four boys had huge smiles as they rested on each others' laps and had a movie-marathon, not taking any second for granted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a little angsty in the next chapter or so, but I promise there will be fluff too! ^.^


	5. Morning after

Castiel awoke to find Sam gone from the group and the shower grumbling in its monotonous tone. He looked around at the mess they had made and then at the time. It was only 7:30. However he knew it would be pointless to try and go back to sleep with the heavy weight leaning on his shoulder. Dean. Dean had fallen asleep – on him. His heart was racing and he would never be able to succumb to sleep in this condition. He decided on, reluctantly, getting up from the sofa (causing Dean's head to loll against the side of it) and start tidying up half empty bottles and sweet packets, which had been carelessly thrown to the floor out of their laziness. Five minutes after his half-heartedly start on cleaning up the heaps of rubbish they had created, Sam came out of the shower.

“Morning, Cas.” Sam greeted his best friend. Castiel nodded tiresomely back. Once they had finally finished their thorough cleaning, (because Castiel didn't want Michael or Lucifer to ban the Winchesters from coming round again) it was 8:10. Sam beckoned Castiel over to where he was standing.

“What would like Sam?”

“How about we prank their lazy asses?” Sam laughed indicating to their two boyfriends outstretched on either sofa.

Castiel nodded, “What do you have in mind?”

“I was thinking water bombs...”

“And flour?” Castiel added cheekily and giggled at their plan.

 

They set to action. Sam filling some balloons, which Castiel had found in his room, with water and flour and the other boy putting newspaper around on the floor so that they wouldn't have to clean up too much again. When everything was prepared and ready the two boys took a minute looked at their older brothers and boyfriends on the sofa's.

“Dean is so beautiful.” Castiel stated.

“Gabe is so adorable.” Sam cooed. They over-lapped in their statements and upon hearing each others' words they screwed their faces up in disgust and laughed.

“Dude, seriously. More like a lazy jerk.”

Once they had sobered up Sam and Castiel locked eyes and both picked up a water and flour bomb and Sam counted down from three on his fingers. One. Two. Three. They both released their balloons and they plummeted through the air and met their targets. The skin of the balloon bursting and white powder and water exploding. Dean was the first to react.

“NO! Don't... don't take... No..” His eyelids fluttered open saw the mess and suddenly felt the cold. “Fuck!” He cursed as he rolled off the sofa in shock and dropped onto the hard floor. “Bitch.”

It was hard to tell because both reactions were so close together, but Dean's loud cursing might have triggered Gabriel's slightly delayed reaction.

“Hm, Samsquatch, hmm---” Startled he jumped up and hit his head on the shelf, rather inconveniently he thought, above the sofa. “Shit there's flour everywhere!”

The two younger boys were on the floor, breathing heavily and in giggle fits.

 

Dean got up off the floor and tackled Cas on the floor.

“Say mercy, Cassie.” He said grinning, tickling the wide-eyed boy beneath him. Castiel couldn't stop laughing, but not in a good way.

In between fits of laughter he struggled out the word 'mercy'. And Dean leaned back into a sitting position pulling Cas with him.

“What kind of good morning was that?” He asked the blue-eyed beauty in front of him, whist ruffling his hair.

“It was your brother's idea.”

“Oh thanks for sharing the blame Cas.” Sam rolled his eyes sarcastically. But he didn't have too long to dwell on it, as Gabe was dragging him to the kitchen to get breakfast.

“Was it now?” Dean whispered leaning in closer to Cas, who nodded. Dean chuckled. “Hmm.” He mumbled against the younger boys lips and then kissed him softly, before hugging him tightly.

“Good morning, Dean.”

“Morning, Cas.”

They then got up and sat on the sofa watching some morning television. Castiel cuddled up on Dean's lap.

 

\- - -

 

Gabriel reached up to the cereal cupboard and opened the doors. He turned to Sam, who was sitting at the table.

“What would you like, Sammy boy?”

“I'm not really hungry...” He said, sighing. Gabriel stopped searching through the cupboard and sat down next to the younger boy.

“What's up?”

“Nothings 'up'.”

“Then what you looking so glum about kiddo?” Gabriel asked concerned and confused.

“It's just, well, everything's so perfect right now and I don't want it to change – ever.” Gabriel responded by messing up the long hair Sam was sporting.

“Is that all you were moping about? Look, Sammy, I love you and I love how things are!” Gabriel replied and then added with a wink, “I would die for you baby, would you do the same?” He got up and started pouring out some chocolate Cheerios for himself, humming the rest of the Bruno Mars song he had just quoted.

“Hey, next time we have a movie night, I think we should invite Charlie and Jo...”

“Yeah?” Gabriel answered, sitting down on Sam's left and taking a huge spoonful of Cheerios.

“Yeah, Charlie's awesome and Jo's like family it doesn't feel right not having them here...”

“I don't mind, if you want Sammy.” He said cheerily, but he wondered if Sam wasn't liking their time alone. “Hey, kiddo...”

“Yes Gabe.”

“Do you not like it when it's just, well, us?” Gabriel asked awkwardly. He looked down to his bowl of cereal, was he selfish to like it when it was just himself and his floppy haired boyfriend?

“Gabe,” Sam began, getting Gabriel's attention as the older boy looked up. “Of course I do. I love you, have you not realised that yet?” Gabe was smiling again and Sam wanted to test if that smile could widen any further.

“How about we - just us - go to the park and get an ice cream?” Gabriel looked ecstatic and ready to go right then. “Hey, you might wanna get dressed first.” Sam stated looking down at Gabriel's pyjamas. They both got up and Gabriel took Sam's hand in his own and led him into the living room.

“Okay, I'll just go get changed.” Gabriel said to Sam and then added, “Oh and Sam, can it be chocolate flavoured?”

“Whatever you want.” Sam replied and as Gabriel walked off to his room, Sam smirked. So the smile could get bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit of a filler chapter with some fluff, the next part may have a little angst, but I hate bad stuff happening so I try to avoid angsty moments :)


	6. Crowley

(2 months later)

Sitting side by side cloaked in a coat were Sam and Gabriel. Gabriel was, as per usual, eating. Sam was resting against him sketching an elderly oak tree on the opposite side of the clearing. The day was humid and it would have caused the chocolate mess being consumed by the older boy to melt, if he would give it the chance to. It was almost tradition now for Sam and Gabriel to come here and have an ice cream. Every Saturday for the past two months they would come to their special place and reside under the shade of the trees.  
“I love you, kiddo, you're the best!”  
“I love you too.” Sam smiled at Gabe, closing his sketchbook, despite not having finished his drawing. However he was interrupted by a hand suddenly preventing him from shutting the book.  
“Can I see? You never leave that thing alone, I'm starting to think you're having an affair.” Gabe questioned, raising his eyebrows.  
“Umm...” Sam looked flustered.  
“Aw, come on Sammy...Please?” Sam just released his grip on his treasured book and let his boyfriend look through it.  
“Is... Is this me?” Sam looked embarrassed, but nodded reluctantly, studying Gabriel's expression intently.  
“It's how I perceive you. We were told in art to draw something of inspiration to us.” Gabriel looked at the younger boy in awe.  
“These are so good! I could just kiss you right now!” He exclaimed pulling Sam into a tight hug.  
“Then do...” Sam offered. Gabriel leaned in, whispering in his boyfriend's ear,  
“Sure.” However a series of comments and hysterical laughing interrupted him. Leaning back again, his eyes rested on a group of teenagers.

In between fits of laughter, a boy with black cropped hair started shouting out taunts. Each one followed by bursts of giggles from the entire group.  
“Crowley,” Gabriel snarled. The hatred he felt towards that boy was rising up inside of him. How could he possibly be cursing them, when he was bi too? This was the boy who had broke Castiel's heart. The boy that had made his younger brother forever insecure. The boy that deserves all the enmity the world has to offer. The anger rose; it was ever increasing.  
“Hey, how's dear little Cas?”  
“Don't you dare...” Gabriel spat and started twitching to get up, but Sam kept a firm hand on his arm.  
“Aw, but he 'loved' me dearly! He told me so.” He nodded to the group, all of which sniggered at his theatrics. “Every time I hurt him, he told me that he loved me... I seriously don't think that dude can take a message.” Crowley laughed among with his group. Gabriel's fists were shaking and his body was trembling. Sam figured he was unable to form words so he spoke instead.  
“I think you should leave.” Sam tried to sound threatening, but after Crowley's booming voice, it sounded weak.  
“Oh do you, baby Winchester? Why don't you come make me?” Gabriel stood up at that and took a step towards Crowley.  
“If you dare touch-” He was interrupted.  
“Protecting your boyfriend, aw how cute of you.” He then took a step towards Gabriel and grabbed a handful of his shirt. He leaned in to Gabriel's ear and muttered,  
“If I see you around again, with your little 'moose' doing whatever it was you were doing,” He made a disgusted face. “Then you'll be sorry.” The last four words were barely audible.  
Crowley beckoned to his group to follow him. “See ya Winchester, oh and Novak?” He paused with an evil smirk. “Tell my angel, I said hi, oh and that his boyfriend is fucked next time I see him.” He added a wink and left. 

Sam watched as they went, trying so hard not to launch himself at Crowley. He had just threatened his brother. Sam was furious. Sam was actually far more than furious. He wanted Crowley's head on a stick. He hadn't known about Cas and Crowley, no one ever told him anything.  
As the last of the group were leaving the clearing he recognised a familiar looking coat and long golden hair.  
“Jo?” He called out. The person wearing the coat paused, put their hood up and started walking again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter ^.^


	7. Sam does some thinking

Sam and Gabriel arrived back at the Novak's house. Their spirits low. Michael opened the door for them, his younger brother looking sad and his boyfriend appeared far beyond angry.

“You okay?”

“Not really.” Sam answered, his jaw set.

“What happened?” Michael asked, his voice embedded with concern. Sam looked towards Gabriel, who shook his head slightly.

“Nothing,” Sam replied lamely, however still sounding angry. As Michael opened his mouth to say something else, Sam was being tugged by the arm to Gabriel's room.

 

As soon as the door was shut behind them Sam asked, “Are you sure we shouldn't tell him?”

“No he can't do anything.” The older boy sighed, looking defeated.

“Can I tell Dean at least?”

“No.” Gabriel looked at his boyfriend. “Look Sammy, I can't have your brother finding out about this because Cassie can't know what has happened. I don't want him worrying.”

“But I need to tell Dean... I mean... About Jo? She must be.. Why was she there?” Sam began rambling to himself.

“No Sam.” Gabriel said a little too harshly. Sam's eyes were glistening. “Come on kiddo, don't get upset, Crowley is just a coward with a massive bark and no bite.”

“I'll see you tomorrow Gabe,” Sam said in reply as he shut bedroom door behind him. Gabriel sighed as he sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. _Damn Crowley to the deepest pit in hell._ He thought to himself. He heard Sam's footsteps walking down the street and wondered if he would tell Dean. He couldn't blame him really. Dean was Sam's brother and if someone had threatened him to Castiel, he'd want Cas to tell him.

 

Sam headed straight to his room, ignoring Dean's welcome. He sat in silence for an hour debating whether or not to tell his brother what had happened. Eventually he made up his mind and decided to keep quiet this time. He still couldn't quite get to grips with the whole scenario anyway. It had been months since Cas and Crowley broke up apparently, so why would Crowley be starting on them now? And what was with Jo? Sure they hadn't talked much in the last month or so, but she's like family to him and Dean. She would never betray them. Would she? No, she wouldn't. When Sam went downstairs to the burger and chips Dean had bought him, he said 'thanks' and returned to his room. He had a lot of thinking to do and he didn't think he'd get much sleep, figuring that he'd be worrying about school tomorrow all night.

 

Dean sat at the table, taking a vast bite of his burger, opposite Castiel.

“What do you reckon is wrong with Sammy? Man, he didn't even notice you.”

“I'm not sure Dean. Dean?”

“Hmm...” Dean answered, chewing on a chip.

“Where did you get this?” Cas asked examining his half-eaten burger.

“The burger? Just a take-out shop, why?”

“It's amazing! I love burgers Dean, they're my favourite food. They make me so happy.”

“I'm glad.” Dean said. Once they had both finished eating, Dean got out of his chair to stand behind his younger boyfriend and wrap his arms around him.

“It's time to take you back now.” Dean whispered in Cas' ear, sounding reluctant.

“Okay...”

“Come on Cas.” Dean called after getting his car keys and opening the front door. Castiel followed him outside to the impala and they made their way through the night to Cas' house.

 

When the car came to a stop outside the Novak's house, Cas was about to open the passenger door, when Dean caught his arm.

“Do I not get a kiss goodbye?” Dean asked, raising his eyebrow.

The younger boy rolled his eyes and got out of the car, leaving an expectant Dean, shocked and a little disheartened. In a few seconds the door opened beside him and Castiel climbed in and onto Dean's lap. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and put head against Dean's chest. The older boy encircled Cas with his arms and when his boyfriend looked up at him, placed a sweet kiss on his lips. They stayed hugging for a few minutes, before Castiel untangled himself.

“I've got to go now Dean, see you tomorrow.”

“Okay Cas.” Dean replied. He leaned back in for another kiss and then waited for Castiel to get into his house before starting his baby's engine again and listening to ACDC as he drove back towards his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know what to call this chapter and it's quite short, I just really wanted to put up a new part :)


	8. Crowley is a dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is a bit angsty, but I promise it will all end happily!! I didn't mean for the fanfiction to go this way it just did and once again I'm sorry this chapter is quite sad but I'll make it better in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been quite long since my last update and that this chapter is sad. But I think the next chapter will be the last one and I plan on making it happy. By the way I love Jo in the canon SPN, I'm sorry for making her this way and in no way do I claim being gay is bad, I believe everyone has a right to love who they want to and I apologise if Crowley's slight homophobic language offends anyone.   
> I hope you all had a good Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! :)

 

Sam awoke early as usual, however a little tired due to a restless night. He was a little disorientated to find Dean not awake or in his bed after his morning routine, but figured he'd probably just gone to take Castiel to school. He sighed to himself realising he either didn't have a lift to school or that he would have to make up with Gabriel in order to get one. Considering it for a moment, then seeing the heavy down-pour of rain outside he reluctantly picked up the phone and dialled his boyfriend's number. Gabriel picked up on the second ring.

“Hey, it's Sam-” He started. “Look about last night...I just... There was...”

“Shut up a minute Samsquatch, look it's fine... don't worry, it's my fault... I would have understood if you had told Dean or rung Cassie for that matter-”

“I didn't!” Sam interrupted quickly.

“I know you didn't kiddo, thanks. If you had, I think Dean and little Cas here would have more important things on their minds than blushing like tomatoes when Luci and Mikey caught them making out in their room.” Gabriel shouted the last part and was rewarded with an embarrassed cough from somewhere on his end of the line.

“Eww, gross man! Too much information... Anyway Gabe?”

Gabe laughed and then replied, “Yeah Sammy?”

“Well as Dean and Cas seem like they aren't gonna come and get me any time soon...” He coughed, “I was wondering if you could give me a lift?”

“Sure, do you mind Anna coming with us and she had Charlie over so...?”

“That's fine... Anna and Charlie are good friends?”

“Kiddo, their eye-fucking is worse than Destiel's! Charlie is literally my sister-in-law, but I don't mind she gives me free ice cream! Be ready in 10, gotta go now Sammy, seeya.”

“Okay, seeya in a minute Gabe.” With that the line went dead and Sam put the phone down

 

A knock at his door came in exactly 10 minutes. _Huh that made a difference, Gabe's hardly ever on time_ , Sam thought. He opened the door to see blonde wavy hair and a very familiar girl standing a foot away. He went to shut the door, but Jo caught it.

“Sam... You've known me for years... Please I can explain!”

“So it was you? I thought you were better than Cowley, I thought of you like a sister and so did Dean, but hmmm...” He pretended to think for a few seconds. “Nope, yeah, I'm pretty sure a sister wouldn't stand there and watch... _heck_... even support a guy who threatens her 'brother'!”

“Sam you don't understand.” Sam stared at her, waiting for his ex-best friend to continue.

“Too right I don't.”

“I... Ruby...Lisa... Look everyone thinks you lot are freaks. Everyone sees you all together... like together, together. But Sam, I could make you popular again. I'm Jo, your best friend, Dean's friend... You could hang around with me and even Crowley, the Novaks aren't good people. Crowley told you that Castiel is a bit...strange and so are those brothers of his!”

Sam was stunned and didn't say anything. He was more outraged than stunned. Jo...Jo of all people was saying this. Jo grabbed his face and made him look at her.

“No... Just no!” Sam shouted at her. Then Crowley seemed to appear in front of her from nowhere.

“Hey, why don't we have a little chat?”

“Fuck off, you Jo's guard dog or something?” Crowley sneered at that.

“You really shouldn't have said that...” With that his fist came smashing down on Sam's nose and then followed by a hit to his mouth. Sam fell to the ground as his knees gave in from the shock. He was shaking so hard.

“You and your little queer fuckers can be expecting a visit from me and a few friends later, that okay?” Sam didn't respond. “I said: 'Is that okay?'” Crowley kicked Sam in the stomach, making Sam bend in on himself and then turned to leave. “Come on Jo.” He laughed and put an arm around her back before walking her to his car and leaving.

 

Sam was shocked and stunned , but the pain hadn't really registered yet. All he could do is sit there and pray Gabriel's punctuality was better than usual and wouldn't leave him waiting much longer.


	9. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda sad and a bit rushed for an ending so I'm sorry, but I wanted to finish it before school started again. It's the last chapter, I might do an epilogue of how Sam, Gabriel, Dean, and Castiel are getting on if I get round to it. Anyway thanks for reading and for all the comments and kudos ^.^

 Gabriel was comforting Sam, who was leaning into the older boys shoulder. Not crying, he wouldn't cry, more gasping in shock – short, sharp, irregular breaths. Gabriel had convinced Sam to move to his room than stay in the doorway.

“Shh Samsquatch, Charlie's gonna call Dean and why don't we all just take a day off today, huh?” Gabriel asked, choking back a sob. Sam managed to nod a little in response.

“G-Gabriel... Jo was, she was trying-” A broken sob erupted from him before he had a chance to cover it up. Gabriel pulled him tighter into his arms as a reflex.

“Don't worry Sam, it doesn't matter. Shh it's okay.”

“B-but Crowley s-said-”

“I can deal with Crowley. He's not your problem Sam, please don't worry. I'm so sorry you got hurt, if you hadn't met me this wouldn't have happened.” He took a deep breath. “Just focus on healing, alright?”

“Gabe... Where-Where's Dean?”

“He'll be here soon, but we don't wanna give poor Dean-o a heart attack so we better clean you up before he gets here.” He let out what might have been a laugh. “Lean back a little Sam.”

Sam lifted his head from where it had been resting on Gabriel's chest and felt a sharp pain around his nose and mouth. He grunted as the pain took over his initial shock.

“Wait a sec, I'll be back in a minute. I'm just gonna get some ice for your lip.”

 

The 17 year old came back up with a bag of frozen peas and lots of paper towels. He sat back down on the bed next to the younger boy and set the peas and paper towels down beside him and Sam. Gabriel raised his hand slowly and rested it under Sam's chin, his thumb absently rubbing small circles on Sam's cheek.

“It's okay it looks like Crowley punches like a girl, he didn't break your nose. You're still gorgeous as ever Samsquatch.” Sam hummed in reply, his breathing quickened due to how close he and his boyfriend were. “However your lip looks a little worse. It's a bit swollen and cut, I'm going to have to put some ice on it. It might sting a little.” Sam assured him it was okay by meeting his gaze. Gabriel picked up the frozen peas and wrapped them in the paper towels, with the other hand that wasn't keeping Sam's head up and raised it to the boys lip. Sam flinched slightly at the cold and then relaxed at the comforting circles of Gabriel's thumb.

“I'm so sorry.” Gabriel said as he dabbed at the blood around Sam's mouth with the paper towel.

“It's okay, it's not your fault. Thanks for this Gabe.”

“No problem,” He took the ice and tissue away and threw them in the bin beside the bed. “It is sort of my duty as your boyfriend.” Gabriel winked and Sam laughed a little. The older boy reached his thumb up and traced the younger one's top lip before skimming gently over his bruised bottom one. Both boys' breathing was heavy. Gabriel moved his other hand from the bed and round to the back of Sam's head. Sam placed a hand in Gabriel's hair and leaned in. They kissed softly for a minute and then more roughly, Sam forgetting the pain in his lip as adrenaline rushed through him. He pulled his boyfriend back on the so that they were laying side by side but not breaking their kiss.

“Hey, Samsquatch...” Gabriel murmered against Sam's lips.

“Yeah?” Sam replied.

“Later we're gonna have lollies and candy and chocolate-”

“And ice-cream?” Sam cut him off.

“And ice-cream.” Gabriel assured the younger boy. “I love you, kiddo.” He said mussing up Sam's hair.

 

Then Dean came barging through the bedroom door.

“Sammy! Are you okay?” Then he glanced at the scene before him. “Oh, am I...um... interrupting something? I'll just er...” He backed away heading back towards the door and giving Gabriel a stern look.

“Dean, please stay... I need to talk to you...” Sam addressed his brother.

“Dean-o this isn't what it looks like.” Gabriel was going to make a joke but sensing the overly-protective-brother mood in the atmosphere changed his mind. “I'll give yous a bit of privacy then...” Then he left the room leaving Dean and Sam to catch up.

“Dean, by the way I'm fine, Gabe helped.”

“You don't look fine Sammy... I knew I shouldn't have left,” He kicked the bed frame. “Damn!”

“Look Dean, Crowley said something about coming back later... I think it's serious.”

“That bitch! I won't let him hurt any of us again! Did you tell Gabe?” Dean asked.

“No...” Sam replied. “I thought I'd tell you first. What will we do Dean?”

 

\- - -

 

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. They enter. BEAT, BEAT, BEAT. They attack. RING, RING, RING. They are betrayed. BANG, BANG, BANG. They shoot. SIRENS, SIRENS, SIRENS. They are taken by Police. TAPE, TAPE, TAPE. It's a crime scene._

 

\- - -

 

At 6:00am Sam's alarm clock broke the still silence of the night. Everything had changed since that first day Sam began high school. Almost a year had past. Crowley was imprisoned and that night had changed everything. Now Sam Winchester had a different routine. He would go for a run, have a shower and eat breakfast. Everyday he would wake up his brother and together in the impala they would pick up their boyfriends, Gabriel and Castiel Novak. And everyday they would all go to the cemetery before school and pay their respects to Joanna Harvelle a friend who was their hero in THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is confusing but it's rough and un-edited as I had so many ideas in my head. Anyway the part in italics is meant to show what happened later that night when Crowley came back and Jo rung the police on Crowley deciding she would betray him for her old friends sake, therefore Crowley killed her and was taken to prison .... Again sorry for the abrupt ending but I needed to finish it. Hope it makes some sense!


End file.
